Series of Misfortunate Murders
by Saiyura
Summary: Collab. with my BF. A serial killer is on the loose. The crew, plus two OCs, must stop him. Only problem: He's smart and he thinks it will be fun to 'play' around with them. Can the crew survive or will this tear them apart? Of course they could die also. (on hold)
1. S1 ch 1

**A collaboration between my boyfriend and myself. The first chapter is done by him. um We really have no idea what this is going to turn out to be, only that this is going to be our Halloween story. Any guess as to who the man is, let me know! Cause we based him off a real person... imitating actually.**

* * *

Silence crept through the small port town of Bombildil Bay with not a single soul stirring. It was late into the witching hour and the city was covered deeply in a thick blanket of fog with only the form of the tall lighthouse marking the presence of the island through the dark of night on the sea of the Grandline. The only sound that practiced itself through the cold summer night was the small whispers and murmurs at the famous Skipping Gold Bar.

"D-d-d-damn. It's SUPAH c-c-c-old."

Ached a large man as he hugged his arms close to his chest and walked closely next to two slender women who seemed to fit in with him and form a rather close group.

"Well, I believe on nights like these we are meant to dress just a tad warmer."

Said the woman who seemed to be lagging a little ways behind the other two, due to her reading and walking at the same time.

"Oi, I can't be caught in anything other than my SUPAH attire!"

The other girl who seemed to be the leader of the small group just shook her head and sighed as she had heard this same conversation several times and knew that it would only be repeated the next time they ended up anywhere cold. Only moments later the trio found themselves arriving at the only bar in town.

"Alright, we're only here to get a couple of drinks then we need to head back to the ship with the supplies before our beloved captain decides to go looking for food."

The younger and orange haired girl Nami had said in warning to her two companions.

"And getting lost... yet again."

Chimed in Robin, the older of the two girls who had been reading only seconds before. By this time the three finally entered in to the rusty door and came upon the sight of an almost empty tavern. Among the few people occupying the joint was the bartender and a handful of sleepy customers.

"Bartender! bartender!"

The large man cried as he slammed his hands down on the front counter.

"I would like twenty orders of cola as s-s-s-soon as possible."

The barkeep just nodded and left to the back room behind the counter to pick out a box of cola. As he waited for his order the large man and part cyborg known as Franky continued to jitter his teeth and fight himself to keep from sneezing. A few moments later another person came in through the front. The new customer was a quite slender man wearing his right arm in a sling and fronted a large brown suit and matching hat. The most curious detail was that of a pair of orange and very stylish sunglasses covering his eyes and keeping them hidden. Nami felt a nervousness about her as a bad feeling crept through her blood while in this man's presence.

"Ah, y-yes.."

Was all that escaped his lips as he walked around the bar for a moment and set his gaze to the left most corner where a group of very drunk women sat and giggled amongst themselves.

"A-ah... I hate to bother you folks but I honestly cannot load my things onto my boat. Could I bother one of you to help an injured fellow?"

The bar felt quiet and not a single offer was raised from the crowd. The man let out a gentle sigh under his breath and turned on his way out of the drafty room.

"I can help you out mister."

Said one of the young ladies he'd had his eye on earlier. It took the blond; twenty years old less than a moment to catch up to brown suited man and begin leaving alongside him. Nami let out a deep long sigh and felt her bad feelings slip away when she could no longer see the two of them. But she screamed and ducked behind Franky when a loud boom echoed throughout the bar.

"Will this do you fine?"

The barkeeper asked as he gestured to the small crate of cola bottles he'd just sat down in front of the three young pirates. Franky placed his left hand to his chin and nodded.

"These are S-S-SUPAH! Alright, what else do we need little lady?"

The cyborg said as he looked about for Nami and finally noticed her right behind him.

"We're gonna need at least fifty pounds of meat."

Nami said while peeking out from Franky's left and waving to the barkeeper. Nico Robin only chuckled at the display between her two comrades.

Several hours passed and everything they needed was gathered and they were out the door and on their way. As they walked down the streets the trio noted the fog was thinning and they could see a greater view of the tired port town.

To the left side of the road was a bench that caught Franky's eye and he only smirked before adverting his gaze. Two young lovers sat on the bench oblivious to the world as they share a series of passionate kisses between a close hug. The pair of lovers was a young teenage boy and girl, the boy was blonde with long hair leaving the girl sporting shorter and darker hair.

"Get a room..."

Nami muttered as she, Franky and Robin passed by. A scream filled the otherwise peaceful and quiet night that sent a look of surprise and shock to the faces of all five people current out at the moment. Robin recognized the voice to be a woman's and turned directly to the north where the startling scream originated.

"This could be trouble..."

_END of CHAPTER_


	2. J1 ch 2

**A collaboration between my boyfriend and myself. The first chapter is done by him. um We really have no idea what this is going to turn out to be, only that this is going to be our Halloween story. Any guess as to who the man is, let me know! Cause we based him off a real person... imitating actually.**

* * *

It had not taken them long to reach the north. It had come opposite of where Robin knew the girl should have been. Robin could already feel the edging of fear- one grown out of constant struggles and known death at every corner- to know that they had stepped onto something which would obviously scar her and her crew.

"Robin!" Nami shouted catching her attention, causing her to plant her feet which nearly caused her to topple over and land into a puddle of water that in her haste she did not see. "What are you doing!" Robin blinked before she felt the shivers wrack her body.

She remembered screaming from Ohara and knew that she was trying to save the woman because she could not save her mother.

"It is nothing Navigator san. I was curious as to what happened." Franky looked at her, coming up and breathing slightly heavier than normal from the sprint to catch up, did he see her obviously shaking shoulders and tight shoulders.

"You sure? You all-" he never got to finish that sentence before another shrill scream cut through the air, making them all shiver before hearing it gurgle out as if it was drowning. "Wha-"the scream continued, sounding hoarse and exhausted before silence destroys any remaining vibrations. Silence of someone losing their voice in the absence of pain, of pain that resulted in death.

"We need to help her." Robin said turning around and running through the water, not caring at all anymore, before she heard the clicking and tapping of Nami's shoes and Frankie's feet.

When they reached what appeared to be where the woman had screamed all three went pale before rushing off to relieve the nausea that suddenly attacked them. Kneeling over Nami could have sworn she felt a black blanket trying to engulf her brain, pulling into a dark nightmare that she knew… She knew she would never forget.

"What the-" a woman's voice said in a gasp from the direction they came from, Nami believed, until she felt her head swim and she tried to quell any of her lunch form being spilled upon the bloody ground. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" the woman's voice raised an octave before Nami felt something grip her shoulders and drag her away, making her stomach turn and flip before she saw a white blinding light until nothing more.

Robin only knew one thing as she looked at the woman who had yelled at them. This woman meant business. This woman knew they had seen something they were not suppose too. The way she looked at the three of them before her eyes landed once again on Nami's green pallor until she rushed to the girls side and dragged her away. Then Robin saw it. The woman wore a marine's outfit. One that was in tatters and obviously never fixed once that month.

"SAM!" she yelled before a man appeared next to her in a flash of steps. "Get these civilians out of here! NOW!" the man, Sam, nodded before taking a glance at the scene, even his mind-like Nami's, Robins, and Franky's- denied to 'see' it until the initial shock wore off.

Only Robin knew that the man and the woman saw this more often than any blood thirsty pirate who killed for the fun of it.

"Come with me you two." He said in a calm, yet it held a clip of weariness, at them. "Wait…" the man said, holding up his hand to look at something hanging behind Robin. "Shit!" he swore before turning to look at the two of them and gripping their biceps and dragged them away from it.

The head of the woman was hanging from the branch by a sling. Her eyes staring lifelessly out and words carved into her forehead, some flesh ripped away to show the dots that ended each segment.

'We serial killers are your sons, we are your husbands, we are everywhere. And there will be more of your children dead tomorrow.'

_END of CHAPTER_


	3. S2 ch 3

**Okay next chapter to the murder stroy! Here's his's chappy, enjoy it mine will be out shorty after his.**

* * *

At the south end of the docks on the edge of the sleepy port town was a large ship that lies still and anchored. The front of the ship was decorated with a lion as its figure piece and the sails held the symbol of a rather, and quite goofy, jolly roger wearing a Strawhat. One the deck of the monstrous ship sat the still figures of a handful of the small crew.

Just when the quietness of midnight peaked a young man let out a long winded yawn, breaking the soft sound of cricket chirping. The lazy green haired swordsmen look about the deck of the ship before clearing his throat and rubbing his eyes.

"Nami and the other two aren't ba- "

The very moment he spoke he almost jumped as a large growling sound cut him off and startled him. The figure of a slender man wearing a hat that matched the one drawn in their jolly roger jumped down from the cabin top and landed next to the Swordsmen who was known simply as Zoro. This one was also a young man and he was dressed in a red vest with black jean shorts and sandals.

"Nami isn't back yet and I'm really hungry Zoro..."

Was all he said as he spoke in his usual childish and whiny tone, Zoro smirked and was about to speak to the man he acknowledged as his one and only captain but he was once again cut off this time it was the voice of his least favorite crew member that did the nasty job of cutting into the conversation.

"Oi, you two shitty jerks done lazing around?"

The captain turned to Sanji and pointed at him as his face fell serious for but a moment.

"Sanji... FOOD."

The cook, Sanji sighed softly before placing a cigarette in his mouth and bringing his lighter up to set the a flame to the other end. Sanji took a deep breath and pulled the cigarette out and exhaled a puff of fresh smoke before speaking yet again.

"We've no food. If you'd forgotten, Nami, Robin and... well the three of them went to get us provisions. They aren't back yet and I really have a bad feeling that there might be trouble."

Zoro nodded and looked over to Luffy with a slight grin that was quickly returned.

"Me and Zoro will go look for foo-... them."

Without another word the strawhat captain and first mate leapt from the ship onto the dock pier.

"Oi, I think I heard a scream this way earlier. Let me lead."

Luffy nodded and they were off running towards town to find out just where their crew and Luffy's food had gotten off to. As they came closer and closer to town they passed only a single lady on the side of the street who was closely wrapped in tight clothing and what seemed to be a fur scarf. The two of them seemed to think nothing of it and didn't even really notice her presence.


	4. J2 ch 4

I have finished my chapter to the story, man it took me some time I hope you all enjoy it cause shesh! I hate introducing more characters that I hardly know of... well I think she came out nice for someone I don't know, don't you?

**Break into jail and claim police brutality.**

* * *

It hadn't taken long before Zoro took the wrong turn and both Luffy and he got lost in the streets. Too turned around to even help try to find their way back Luffy decided to complain about how stupid his first mate was to even get lost when he said he wanted to lead. So, all in all, they both became grumpy and started yelling at each other not even noticing the woman walking calmly over to them.

She paused, her body hidden by shadows, before she smiled. She didn't dare move any farther until she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. The two she had followed were only a few feet in the wrong direction they were heading. 'Pathetic' she thought before she quickly turned around and placed expensive designer orange glasses on and walked back where she came from. She had a person to meet and it was going to be an interesting night.

"I told you I knew where it was Luffy!" Zoro complained his voice tight from keeping the urge not to shred his rubber captain up before he slipped in something warm and extremely disgusting. "wah!" falling on his ass did he groan and look around at the clearing. His eyes immediately widened before he jumped up and grabbed Luffy's hand and yanked him in the opposite direction.

Luffy, not seeing the sight his first mate had because he was laughing at him falling down became confused as he watched his first mate frantically walking the opposite way then they were heading. "Ne, Zoro, I thought-" Zoro silenced Luffy with a tug on his wrist and his eyes hidden by the light of the street lamps.

Zoro felt his skin crawl as he remembered seeing the scene in that clearing. He didn't even have to look behind him to know that Luffy didn't see it and that made his stomach fair a little bit better than it did before. He still could feel the liquid dripping down his back as he ran down the streets getting them further lost then before until he was yanked back by Luffy who had seemed upset on not knowing what was going on with his first mate and not getting any of his questions answered by said first mate's constant tugging as they ran.

"ZORO!" Luffy shouted making Roronoa pause and look back at Luffy, making the boy look a little grim at his obviously haunted expression. "What happened?" Zoro faulted in his mind to come up with an answer before something chuckled behind him.

"Would you look at this." He turned around to see a woman splattered in red before he frowned, stepping back and forcing Luffy to follow. "I think you saw a murder… and by the looks of you, you're covered in that poor girl's blood." The woman, her orange glasses glinting at them in the shadows as they caught the only light around, sneered. "Tisk tisk tisk, after all my hard work on making it look like that-" Zoro felt a chill run down his back before he felt it, wind, slicing his shoulders and driving him to the ground.

Luffy watched as he first mate grunted before he shouted at Luffy to get the hell out of here and find the crew. Not really wanting to leave his first mate and nakama did he pause only to feel something slam him against the wall, carving something into his chest before his head was repeatedly banged into the side of the house he was pinned to.

She read the words out loud so both Zoro and Luffy heard them, "Depart from me, I never knew you." And with that Luffy was out and Zoro screamed his name as his legs were sliced by the woman's akuma no mi.


	5. S3 ch 5

**Here is the next Chappy sorry about it being short but we are running out of muse and we both don't really understand our plot anymore (for it is evolving and we can't keep up) though both of us waiting for the next chapter is a little crud on memory of the last.  
**

**Here it is, enjoy it, and please tell us what you think of it (nothing bad, I don't think either of us could handle a flamer at this moment- I can, sine I type more then he does, but ...) Well Okay, enough of this please read and enjoy it, the next chapter will be longer cause I have a lot to explain to you, and it should lay out the basic of the plot that we have right now, explain a few things to you and us and also tell you what we based this on anyways (besides me wanting to do something interesting with some of my fav. killers in our history).**

**The... Zoro... and.... Luffy... segment... **

* * *

Zoro grunted as the warm stream of his own blood ran down his legs and stained the cloth around the fresh slash markings that now covered his black trousers. It didn't take him but a moment to guess that this woman was an ability user just like his captain was. The swordsmen quickly tied his black bandanna around his head and drew two of his three katana. His legs spread out and he assumed the fighting style of two blades.

The woman that stood before Zoro and his semi-conscious captain was bathed in shadow and only the minimal details of her face escaped into the light. She was betrayed as a beautiful young woman wearing a pair of orange sunglasses that kept her eyes and her dangerous intentions well hidden from view. It was but a few moments before a slight smile crept across her smooth, thin lips and was followed by a faint snap from the slight motion of her left thumb meeting her middle finger. In the very instant that the sound was trigger a large force of sharp wind whistled through the air like an army of blades that had all been swung at once.

Zoro grunted once again as he braced himself for her coming attack. The swordsman quickly spun his blades and made a seamless motion into a double bladed slash and softly muttered under his breath. "72-Pound Cannon..." A small cyclone flew free from the very swing of his katana and clashed with the destructive wind that the female ability user had directed towards him. The two equal masses of speeding air pressure joined into a stalemate as neither could progress through the other.

"Interesting..." Was the only word that escaped alongside a gentle exhale of breath from the mysterious woman's mouth. She took two quiet steps backwards and spoke once more as the dust settled in and hung in the air. "None of them have ever been strong enough to fight back." A wicked giggle followed her sour words and it made Zoro feel sick to his very core. The Straw hats first mate frowned in disgust and spoke forth. "What the hell are you doing? That mess before... it was you, wasn't it?" The question did no good as both people stood motionless in deathly silence.

Straw hat Luffy was soon to stir and slowly made his way to his feet. Luffy quietly joined Zoro's side and they both stared on with piercing eyes and the unnerving silence only drew thicker amongst the three of them. All of the tension reached its climax and before either of the Straw hats could react, the person before them sprinted off in the opposite direction, almost as if she was being propelled by a current. Neither Luffy nor Zoro had time to let the shock of any of the previous events set in as they gave chase in an effort to make sense of the terribly cruel situation.


	6. J3 ch 6

**Haha My time for the chapter! Man I really did enjoy doing this one! And for the next few chapters after this you will get the bios for the characters! *) This chapter is dedicated to muse for keeping me up at ungodly hours to finish writing.**

**Hope you understand the basic plot that we are using. Though why we are using modern criminals and serial killers is because we love em!**

**More Jen, Sam, Nami, Luffy, Franky, Robin, Zoro, and Sanji! Oh by the way, I am sorry for what I have done to Sanji, but it was a must so that you all learn the goal of the plot and what we centered this all off.**

**Go Go Go! Onto another chappy please!  
**

* * *

Jen looked over at the three as the only male carried some of their supplies while Sam helped carry the others as he looked at her with a mixture of concern and disgust. They both knew who it was that was doing this and they both knew that what was happening would only be the beginning. It always had been.

"A young girl; it always starts like this." She said loud enough so that they all heard, not really caring for she knew already that no one on this island would be leaving, not if 'she' was here. She could remember the other islands she had tracked the two down in. When she had gotten there it had been identical to this one. She would arrive just to find the first body and only an hour later would there be two on her hands, both female both mutilated, and both done with a quote-always different and always etched on the flesh of their victims- and no matter how hard they fought and did their best to get those bastards they always were one step behind.

"I can't believe this." Jen paused to look behind her again to see the girl, the one who nearly vomited on her crime scene-though to see the dull look in her eyes she understood. "How could that woman be…" Jen wanted to say something to sooth her until she realized something else that had been pushed back into the grieves of her mind.

"The cat burglar Nami." She said in slight mocking before she stop and did a 180 to look at the woman and her small group of three. "Cyborg Frank and the devious Devil child Nico Robin." Sam looked at the three of them before he growled out several curses and nearly threw the food onto the ground to grab his sword. "This must be our lucky day, Sam, we finally got an advantage to beat those sons of a bitches." Sam, like the three straw hats, looked at Jen before she smiled and returned to walking on her merrily way as she turned and headed towards the center of town.

* * *

Zoro growled out as he quickly swung Luffy's arm over his shoulder before he- he had already sheathed his swords after a few minutes of waiting for her to return until Luffy had groaned as he tried to walk a straight line- made his way in any direction to get back to the ship and make sure that Luffy wasn't hurt too badly.

"Oi, Zoro." Luffy's voice was slurred a little and it bothered Zoro at how badly they both got injured without even harming her. "I have a bad feeling." Zoro nodded as he continued to walk with her captain arm slung over his shoulder until he felt all of Luffy's weight against his side and he knew it then: the head wound that woman gave him after repeated banging his skull into the wall was worse than it normally should have been.

"Luffy's rubber, damn it, how the hell did that bitch do this?"

* * *

Robin felt shaken as she watched the cocky smirk growing wider on the woman's face as she continued to walk towards the town square. She had only glanced around-almost as if she was waiting for something- to inspect the growing number of people that had lined out onto the streets. Robin also noted that she always seemed to hand sign something to the man next to Franky as if it was needed to be done.

What she was more concerned with was that both of these two were waiting for something to happen next and what it was that had to come with what they just saw was something that made her gulp in anticipation.

"Tell me, why are you interested in this murder?" Robin asked in the calmest manor her shaking voice offered.

Neither Jen nor Sam spoke as they entered the square and the three pirates saw a Marine Captain staring at them with a growing pissed off expression. "I really didn't expect you to come with three pirate criminals Jen." The woman smiled as she straightened her back, her demeanor changing before their very eyes.

"Of course Captain, but at the moment it doesn't really matter, if they live after these events then by all means kill them, but if they die here than any value I can gather from their crew will be for naught." Jen laughed as the captain began to fume a little until he saluted and walked off to do something useful, considering he and the rest were trapped on the island tell it was all over.

"Of course Commodore." And with that they never saw him as he focused on getting the marines to gather the body and clean up the mess before it scared the villagers more.

"Come, Mugiwara crew, I have to fill you in on a two year hunt for a man and woman who reinvent the massacre of the Kichigai clan."

* * *

Sanji took a quick drag of his cigarette before he spotted a man and woman heading down towards their ship with what he could only assume was a pair of orange specks. He shrugged his shoulders before he felt a chilling wind sweep over his body and throw him violently into the mast and forced his lungs to exhale the intake of breath before he felt that being ripped from his lungs forcefully- as if being sucked him his very lungs- and he noticed the two pair of orange glasses staring at him with two smug looks.

"Are you sure this is alright? We do not typically go after a pirate crew with a 'high' bounty, Karlina." The man said before be kneeled down and grabbed one hand that was gripping Sanji's though as he chocked and gasped for any breath he could get. "He seems… weak?"

"Irving," the woman said, coming to join him as she grabbed Sanji's other hand. "I found the first mate and captain interesting, these 'pirates' are our targets for the festival? They will provide us with much sport, sport that I believe Jen and Sam might like, neh?" Sanji felt the black grasp of death coming at him as he looked at the two before he felt the wind release enough for him to take a small intake of breath before he started coughing violently.

"So, we aren't going to kill anyone anymore?" the woman laughed, a cold shrill one that made Sanji shiver as he arched his back to breath in more until the man's hand wrapped around his throat. "Can I kill this one at least?" again the woman laughed before saying no in a solemn tone. Irving grumbling in disappointment before leaning next to Sanji's ear and said softly, "You know, you better put up a fight next time, I don't like seeing any of my prey this weak." And with that Sanji felt any remaining chance of staying conscious ripped from him as the wind once again started claiming his very breath until he was near death due to suffocation.

* * *

Sam looked at Jen as she began to tell them of how she had a man under her- Irving D Jackster- who had met the only living- at the time it was believed to be true until after Irving had left and met that woman- and took on his legacy. In the beginning he had only killed his fellow Marines or random pirates he had crossed paths with until he was beginning of tiring of the 'few' killings that he was able to do as a 'noble' marine captain.

She explained how the old man was losing the fight against death when Irving came to him and asked for a mentor to help him improve on his killing, to wipe out as much life with his own hands as he could before he branched out by himself. The man then suggested his daughter, Karlina Kichigai, a woman with an ability that ripped the life out of you as the wind caused the sea to turn deadly. She was a woman who would kill for the simple beauty of having your blood smeared on her face as she watched the fire in your eyes dwindle and quickly vanish as water to flame.

She had then made any island they landed on impossible to escape.

"That is impossible!" Nami said as she stood up and looked at Jen, pointing out that even though Karlina might be a devil fruit user it would be impossible to stop anyone from escaping the island.

"It is not impossible if you can make the sea as calm as the calm belt, Nami." Jen hissed out. "Do not even believe that right now, with the wind outside that the sea will not allow you to set sail." Jen's felt her voice rising slightly before she tried to calm down only to look at Robin. "You know of abilities that can be feared for what fear they can instill."

Robin nodded, knowing that a devil fruit with the powers of the wind… "They could take you life away in a second. Suffocation… the perfect assassination fruit." Jen nodded before standing up to walk around the tent they were in before sitting down, giving Nami fifteen minutes to accept what she was given.

"I shall continue, is that alright?" Nami nodded, thinking more and more of this before looking at Jen, wanting to know more of this enemy she and her crew were facing now.

Jen explained that the islands that both of them had visited were followed with a violent murders. All of the victims were mutilated in a manner that at times it was hard to tell who was who. It had became dangerous not to stop them but it became a game to try to figure out who they would target next for when they believed they found one it would be impossible to believe that person was their intended target.

Jen continued to tell them that the last island had been nearly totally slaughtered- the village that they landed in- and it proved that they were growing bored of their 'weak' prey.

"I believe that your crew, being as strong as they are, will be their targets." All three looked at Jen then towards Sam before at each other and grinned.

"If they are then bring them on!" Franky said as he quickly did a pose as he shot out of his chair. Robin nodded, giggling a little before Nami toughed the tip of her clima tatic.

Jen and Sam looked at them before frowning and they knew that by the end of this all this naïve group would be mourning lost.

* * *

Zoro panted harshly as he felt his legs give out from under him once more before he had to stop and lean against the wall, holding Luffy's waist and body to his trying to keep his captain from falling to the floor. It was difficult to breath and it was becoming extremely exhausting to walk around the city trying to find any way out of this maze like village.

He had to find the ship because he felt that something was extremely wrong. His min quickly went blank as something slashed across his chest. His body reacted quickly as it dropped Luffy onto the floor before he was also hit.

He wanted to scream as he tore at his chest before he heard laughing and it was the woman, he swore it was, as she stepped closer to them both a man next to her wearing almost identical glasses.

"I told you this one was strong." She said before she looked down at Luffy. "Tell me, did your Marine side memorize his bounty?" the man laughed before he placed a finger at his temple and tapped it three times.

"Do you really think I wouldn't do something that has become a second nature to killing?" they bothed laughed a little before he spoke again. "Monkey D. Luffy, he is feared after such a thrilling …" the man paused before he was pushed to the side by the woman.

"Irving." She shouted as she sent a quick gush of air at the two pirates. "I told you to be weary of the first mate, did I not!" she hissed out as Zoro fell to the ground, the two swords falling with a clatter next to him. "After all that beating he STILL dared to fight wind with wind!" Karlina laughed before walking over to him and kneeled.

"And who do you wish to kill to mark him with?" Irving said, already seeing the captains chest and figuring it out.

"That family who is watching with bated breath." She said before the family screamed and took to running. Both Irving and Karlina after them.


	7. J4 ch 7

Jen finished telling them what she knew of the criminals. Robin seemed to be the one who accepted it more than the other two but Jen already knew that would happen. She looked at Nami closer and assumed the girl would not be able to deal much with the two. Franky on the other hand seemed to be a little calmer, his face tight almost in thought.

"You three should return to your ship, Sam and I am going to stay here and wait for you and your crew to either agree or not to what I am asking now. Will you help us before they go after a challenge?"

HR

Sanji groaned, coughing rapidly as he slowly began to shake away the cob webs in his mind. His clothes were soaking wet and his mouth tasted of salt water. He glanced left then right and frowned to realize he was in the ocean not too far from Sunny go. Slowly he turned onto his stomach coughing in pain and starting swimming in deep strokes.

HR

Zoro held his hand to his wound as he carried his captain to a random door, begging that the person inside did not realize that they were pirates. He coughed a few times tasting the copper that came up and figured he was severely injured.

He shifted Luffy's weight before knocking onto the door. Slowly he felt the grip loosen as his head leaned forward.

"Come on." He coughed out hoarsely before he heard someone laughing at him.

"Do you really think we'd let you leave?" Zoro froze before turning around and looking at the person. His hand went to his swords before he heard the door open and something sharp cut into his wrist.

"We let you leave; you should be heading back to your ship… after all we don't like out quotes to be hidden." Zoro turned to look into the man's eyes before he felt something being launched at him from behind knocking him down before he tried to push it off.

His hand hit something clammy, cold, and fleshy. He turned to stare into the dead blue eyes of the mother of the family they left them to kill. He stared into her eyes for a while before he felt something solid, hard, and fast make contact with his cheek sending him farther away from Luffy.

His back roughly hit concrete before he coughed sending a spasm up his back. He tried desperately to get up before he fell down.

'Why am I so weak?' he shouted in his brain before he heard laughter.

"Roronoa Zoro we came to ask you who we should kill out of your group." Zoro looked up seeing a sword, his sword, held up to Luffy's heart already cutting into the flesh.

His heart dropped as he thought of what he should do. He couldn't make it if he rushed the people, he couldn't betray his friends, and he didn't know if he could even walk at the moment from the numbness in his legs.

"Anyone from the crew?" the woman nodded. Zoro quickly took a deep breath before getting his feet under him and leaning heavily on the wall in order to stand though he still couldn't feel his legs. "Me."

The man laughed as the woman nodded her head walking forward, "I did say anyone, didn't I."

"Yep, maybe you should be careful-"

"No, I like it this way, self sacrifice is the best motivation to anyone." She slowly looked into his eyes before waving her hand into the air and looking at the man. "Make it slow."

Zoro took a small intake of breath before he felt something force more air into his lungs making it severely difficult to breath. If he could scream he would have as he felt something piece his right arm to the wall then moved to his left then slowly trailing it upwards to his shoulders before spiking them both.

Zoro panted before he felt the things slowly beginning to outline his torso. He felt a few ribs being scraped before a few more broken as the stakes slammed into them breaking them on both sides. Slowly the pain ebbed away as he started to fade in and out.

"Not yet Pirate hunter." Zoro growled at the woman as she planted a small kiss on his cheek. "I still need to write the quote on your chest."

Slowly the words were etched along the horizontal line on his chest.

"I think in some way I wanted it to end, even if it meant my own destruction" they spoke the words out loud for him to hear before leaving him nailed to the wall and Luffy a few feet away unconscious.

* * *

Jeffry Dahmer quote! I love that man's work


	8. S4 ch 8

**For all of you who are still waiting for this chapter I am sorry for the delay, but my boyfriend, who is suppose to do this chapter, has reached a really bad block, deleting all of his work, and so this came from us both brain storming. Please enjoy the revised version of our ramblings.**

Karlina sighed as she watched the shallow breathing of the first mate. He still was clinging to his life; a second glance at Irving was enough to know why. "Be kind, Irving." she said calmly, but the frustration was clear to the nearly dead first mate and her accomplice.

Irving only scoffed at the idea of being gentle with his little 'prey'. He smirked and a light chuckle echoed around the small group. The brown haired man fidgeted with his glasses as he shot a glance to his partner. "I know, I know~" he said stretching out the last words.

Karlina gave a low whistle before her laugh came with his. That was one reason she enjoyed his company; he always was so 'caring' towards those they felt deserved to die. "Yes, I believe you, but it seems Roronoa doesn't quite accept his 'death' unless we keep him alive." Zoro coughed causing a violent spasm to rush up from his stomach that caused the spikes to dig further causing the jelling blood to slowly, yet it was diluted, trail down his arms, stomach, waist, and his legs. Karlina just watched her cheeks nearly rosy at his heaving breath and she knew his vision was blurring. "Your blood tells me you barely have half an hour to live, any final words, pirate hunter?"

Zoro choked out another cough and pulled out the last of his strength to raise his gaze towards his killers. "Oi... L-Luffy... don't touch Luffy." his tone started weakly and grew to almost the normal pitch before plummeting to a halt as a sharp breath escaped his cold lips.

Karline gave a full blown laugh as Irving came near him, a little smirk on his lips, and he reached forward tracing the words written on his chest, "You're wrong, Zoro, we aren't going to touch him." he laughed lightly bring his face close to Zoro's. "We already marked him long before we did to you... but he's still going to die." Karlina looked up and her smile turned sad; Roronoa Zoro was dead.

The corpse of the once proud swordsmen lie motionless and his dreams and hopeful future bled away just as swiftly as the diluted-crimson liquid that now covered his cold figure. Karlina turned away and cocked her head to the side; her hand raised up flicked a stray lock of hair out of her vision. "Mmm, anything after this is unnecessary. He's expired, Irving." Her associate nodded as his gaze lock on to her.

Irving sighed, looking at the dead family, the bloody ground, smashed roof and building, and his eyes landed on Zoro's swords. "And what of his swords?" he asked looking at the swordsman and then to Karlina. "We leave them with him, Irving, a swordsman without his sword is disgraceful; I would not wish that on anyone." he nodded, "Then it is done."

Irving withdrew from the corpse and wiped his hands on his hips before placing a cigar in his mouth and raising the top of a lighter to the end for a quick light. The man in the brown clothing put away his lighter and took a long puff from his savory and addictive cigar. "Nothing is like the first smoke after a rush of endorphins." Karlina only chuckled one last time before shaking her head. "Those are going to kill you my beloved partner."

He raised a brow, "Beloved... if your father heard that he'd say 'wedding bells are ringing, I got a son in law who will work the family job'." Karlina nodded and she stood up slowly before she looked at Zoro's body, "Good bye, it had been fun." and she looked at Irving before at Luffy. "Put his body beneath Zoro's, I wish for his eyes to see what we have done." Irving nodded but he paused and he looked at her. "Something is bothering you, I don't know what it is, but something just is."

Karlina raised her face to stare at Irving and a quick flash of shock dances across her eyes before she bit down on her lip and hid away her feelings. "S-shut up, you don't know what you're talking about." Karlina took off in a fast paced walk to get away from the man questioning her. Irving turned once more towards the Straw-hat Captain's motionless figure and exhaled a large puff of smoke. "What would we do without them women folk, Huh, Straw-hat?"

Luffy did not respond, Irving expected that, and so the former Marine finished his smoke and dropped it to the ground smothering it with his heel. "You know, I don't expect a fight from you, but I get the feeling Karlina is." he picked the teen up, slinging him over his shoulder and he heard the grunt and he laughed, "Boy, you sure you are rubber?" he pinched the skin and pulled back. "Shit! That would come in handy in bed!" he joked, but by what he knew of Luffy, the teen NEVER would think like any normal hot-blooded male.

Irving laid the young Captain over the shortly deceased body of Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro and then wiped his hands clean on his hips once again. The man in orange glasses buttoned up his coat and walked away from the scene with a chipper whistling tune accompanying him as he go.

hr

Jen looked at the group and she sighed, "You all should head back to your ship. Your crew might be worried about how long you have been away." Sam nodded.

Nico Robin only nodded in response to the Marine woman's advice. "We've seen too much as it is…"The older woman whispered. Nami was on the verge of losing it at any minute she'd never seen such cold blooded murder and Franky had seen so much in his time as the gang leader of the Franky Family, but he'd not expected to see what they'd been subjected to this night.

Sam nodded, "If there is anything wrong, we'll be here for the night, don't hesitate to come and get us... I mean it, at this moment everyone on this island is dead, including you're high bounties."

After a little while the three pirates parted ways with the Marines and headed for the docks and for their ship. Sam turned to Jen and sighed softly; his left hand rose up and rubbed the unwanted sleep from his eyes. Jen moved over to him and pulled him into a hug. "Ah, we're going to have our hands full tonight, Jenny." Sam noted as he returned the brief embrace.

Jen nodded, "I have a feeling it's more than that, a horrible feeling that it's more than that."


End file.
